King Clarkson, My Grandpa
by Penguinlover0813
Summary: Imagine. The Rebels didn't attack. King Clarkson was still alive. America is still The One, but everything has changed. My name is Princess Caroline Grace, and King Clarkson is my grandpa. I don't own the Selection Series or the characters, BUT CAROLINE IS MINE


Summary:

Imagine. The Rebels didn't attack. King Clarkson was still alive. America is still The One, but everything has changed. My name is Princess Caroline Grace, and King Clarkson is my grandpa.

Prologue:

17 years earlier. America's POV

 _When I brought my eyes up again, I didn't dare to look directly at anyone. I didn't think I could honor Maxon's last wish if I did. Instead I focused on the walls of the room._

I struggled to contain my tears, but I didn't want to show Maxon. I love him, and I still do. How could I be so careless with Maxon. I turned to face him one last time. He was walking to the podium, ready to tell all of the country I lost. I quickly wiped a tear from my eyes.

"Citizens of Illea I have made my choice. Both of these ladies have made my life happy. One more than the other. Lady-" He looked at me, then Kriss, then back at me. I tugged my ear, hoping he would get the message. "Lady-"

"Spit it out boy," King Clarkson whispered. He was the only downside of marrying Maxon. I know marrying him would get him punished. Am I selfish to do that to him?

"I-Lady-dang it," He got on one knee in front of

Me.

"Lady America Singer of Carolina," I gasped, I couldn't hold it any longer. "Will you marry me?" I couldn't see King Clarkson's reaction because my tears were blocking my view.

"Yes I will, of course."

1 year later.

It's been 6 months since Maxon and I got married. Last night, we got home from our honeymoon. Today, I face Clarkson. As soon as we got home, he requested us to his office. He is still King, but I have heard word he will be retiring soon.

"America, are you okay?" Maxon asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine, just nervous,"

"I promise you, no harm will become of you or our child," Oh, did I mention that I was three months pregnant? We reached the door, and Maxon knocked.

"Come in," Clarkson yelled. We walked in and I sat down in a chair and Maxon stood behind me. "Glad to see you could make it. I see your honeymoon went nicely. That's a big belly Ms. Singer, I'm going to assume you are expecting, although i can't really tell, you do really like the food here." Maxon squeezed my shoulders.

"What do you want from us, father?" Maxon said.

"I want the reason you chose her. I bet you didn't even tell her the punishment I gave you for it,"

"You told me you didn't get punished!" I interrupted.

"Yea I lied about that. But that's not the point. I love her, and nothing is going to change that."

"I see, well, I have a deal for you, Maxon." Clarkson started. "Either I keep the crown, chose who he or she marries, and get full control of you or I will beat him or her, along with America every week once your child turns 13."

I gasped. That deal was a lose lose to us, and our child!

"And what if I don't agree to any of your terms?" Maxon challenged.

"Well then I'll have my most trusted guard sneak into your room at night and kill your little baby. And possible slice America's throat while i'm at it." He then gave us a smile that sent chills down my spine. Certainly Max couldn't accept this. He gulped behind me.

"How long do we have to decide this?" I asked. Clarkson glared at me. Some father-in-law, right?

"Oh, until the baby is born. Now BE GONE!" I quickly got up and left the room along with my husband.

"Oh, Max. What are we going to do?"

"The only option that won't put my favorite two people in the world in danger. Option one."

6 months later, In the Report Newspaper.

 _A new royal baby!_

 _You heard it right folks, two weeks following the death of Queen Amberly, Princess America had her child._

 _It's a girl!_

 _At 6:34 this morning Princess Caroline Grace was born as beautiful as ever. At the press conference this morning we interviewed Prince Maxon._

" _Prince Maxon, what does this child mean to you?"_

" _This child means the world to me. She is what I am going to wake up to in the morning, and who I'm going to love for the rest of my days,"_

" _Looks like Princess America has some competition now,"_

" _America knows she is in my heart and will stay there, but this bundle makes my love for her even more."_

 _Although the interview was sweet and caring, our Prince seemed a little stiff. He wouldn't sit correctly in his chair, and our Princess America wouldn't touch his back. I assume it is no big deal, but we will keep you posted._

 _See you tonight at 7 on The Report._

"Maxon this is horrible. Even the media noticed something was up."

"I know America, I just have to hide it a little better,"

"No, Max, this shouldn't be happening at all," I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left the room.

 **Hey guys, Penguin here, and I'm here with a new story! In case you were wondering, I am taking a break on One Chance. I am completely on writer's block for that story and I don't know what to do next. I haven't lost complete interest, but it's not something I think about often.**

 **Also, I have gotten a lack of reviews on that story. It seems to me, that you guys, the readers, have lost interest. I understand we are down to the elite and Prince Daniel seems to be crumbling, BUT THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET. I just don't know what to do and I need your support.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Probably the next two chapters will be about Caroline's childhood, and then we will get into the the real story around chapter 3, so stay tuned for that.**

 **Bai!**

 **Penguin**


End file.
